What Makes Her So Much Better Than Me?
by Sarcastic Twists
Summary: Ficlet. As you think of it, the answer springs up immediately, practically in bold print. Him. It’s his entire fault you’re the way you are now.


**What Makes Her So Much Better than Me?**

**Beta'ed by: RhiniHeartBreaker**

Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I own the Clique? If yes, did you even _look _at the cover?

You look out onto the makeshift dance floor in your living room made by the party-goers. More specifically, you're looking at _him. _

It's the graduation party of the century and you're the host. Everyone comes over to you and gives you congratulations on the fabulous party, but you don't take the praise with your usual smugness. You're much too concentrated on where _he _is at every moment.

You know it's stalker-ish, but you just can't help it. Ever since _she _got together with him, you can't stop watching him to see if they've broken up already. Sadly, they seem to still be together and going strong at the moment.

You keep thinking about how, before, you would have done some elaborate plan to break them up and have _him _falling at your feet. But you know you can't do that. As much as you hate it, your morals stop you.

Scoffing at the very idea that you have morals, made you wonder what could have happened to you. What could have happened that made you be, incredibly enough, kinder to everyone else?

As you think of it, the answer springs up immediately, practically in bold print. _Him. _It's his entire fault you're the way you are now.

Both of you had just gotten back together after the long breakup and were together for a while. For years, actually. Then, in junior year, he broke it off. That day, you had ruined makeup, a mob of pitying people, and a broken heart. And you don't know which one was worse.

A few days later, your best friend called you, squealing that she and him and gotten together. You had almost dropped your brand new phone.

You couldn't believe it. How could he have asked her out? You two had broken up practically three days prior! They didn't even have nothing in common! Sure, they may have the same hair color, but does that really matter?

And the fact that she had the nerve to call you and brag about how he had asked her to the movies just made you so angry. She knew very well that you two used to date. You had even gone on double dates with her and her ex boyfriend!

Even though you made it clear to the rest of the Pretty Committee that you were totally over him, she should have known the truth. The way that you always look at him with a hint of longing; the way you always make a group fake-laugh when he's around. She's your best friend! She should _know _these things.

But you keep these things bottled-up. You don't say a thing and simply congratulate her on the date. It's the only thing that you could do. _He _had changed you too much to be a bitch to her.

You literally cannot believe that at _your _party, you're sitting down, watching them dance the night away.

It's not as though you didn't get any boys asking you to dance. Even _her _blue-and-green eyed ex asked you to dance. You almost said yes, but declined. Your heart was set on _him_.

You watch as a slow song comes on and see them get closer. Wincing slightly, you keep watching. Hoping that it's a tactic to break up with her easily, you stay and watch.

He must think that's she's so perfect. She was an actress, part of the A-list, and had even modeled! It's what every guy must want in a girl, you think.

In the back of your mind, you can't help but wonder if she's better than you. You wish you could ask him why he had chosen her over you.

Were you too cruel? Too normal? Too much of a perfectionist? What was it?

You remember the laughs you had, when he shivered as you whispered his name. He always said you were all he ever wanted. You were his world, his perfect girl.

Looking back, you can't think you've changed at all. Maybe you've become moderately nicer but he's with a girl who's the freaking epitome of nice!

What could have made him leave you to be with her; what made the burning passion die?

He twirls her around and her blond hair floats delicately around her shoulders. Claire Lyons smiles up at him and Derrick Harrington gazes down lovingly. You can almost hear every person in the room fawning over how cute they are.

You keep watching this scene and your heart breaks all over again. At that moment, you know they aren't going to break up. And that just tears whatever shred of hope you may have had away from you.

You're Massie Block, alpha of BOCD and the most perfect girl at school, but you just can't remember when it was you he loved.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- Ugh! This is officially the shortest thing I've ever written, besides my drabbles. And I feel so weird. I just wrote a one-sided Massington and a Clarington. I have to go read some good Massington or Cassie to make me feel better. Hope you're happy with your gift, Rhina! Review! **


End file.
